Nightmare or Reality
by Kaitou Kid San
Summary: One peice gone missing. The walls begin to crumble. Nothing will ever be normal again. Rating M for masive Char. Death.
1. Times Ten

**Nightmare or Reality**

**Chapter 1: Times Ten:**

The night was still young and it sung in his veins. The laughter below, the hollering above. Chaos as they say is it's own art.

And Kaito was a master of chaos. The confetti still clung to the unfortunate officers of the law as they chased after him. It made him laugh in that manic way as Kid. It had been awhile since he really cut loose on a heist. And no one was spared his attentions tonight.

Looking at his smallest critic Conan Edogawa better known as Shinichi Kudou. Had feathers sticking up from odd places on his person. Kaito was a little sad Tantei-kun had missed the full blast of chicken feathers and tar. Nakamouri however, Kaito thought looking up into the red faced man, looked delightful covered in it.

Laughing again Kaito raced up the stairs. Tantei-kun yet again missing a trap as Nakamouri was lifted up by his feet and hung upside down.

Kaito rather enjoyed as the man yelled things that could turn the air around him blue. Kaito heard the almost invisible sound of the darts Tantei-kun was fond of carrying around. Kaito jumped and ran up the stairs hearing a muffled curse from the young form.

"Tsk, tsk Tantei-kun that's no way to talk." Kaito told the boy and got a growl in response.

This was getting fun. Kaito thought as he threw open the roof door and ran into the endless night. The full moon above him.

Kaito quickly took out the Briolette of India that had been sent to Japan to be displayed by a European family. This gem was the oldest known diamond on record. He couldn't exactly see through even though it was colorless.

This gem had caught his eye as it had disappeared for long amounts of time though it's history. It was known as the purest of the pure. It really did look beautiful. He turned to look as Tantei-kun joined him on the roof. Was there no end to tonight's games.

Kaito lifted the diamond up to the moonlight where it shined like a star. Kaito was shocked as his arm went numb. The diamond got brighter and brighter. Tantei-kun lifted his arm to shield his face.

Kaito yelled as the light overcame him. Conan lower his arm and looked over the rooftop. It was empty. Conan ran to the side and looked out. There was no white hand glider flying away.

Conan looked back at where the thief had been with shock clear on his face. Kaitou Kid was gone.

…..

Kaito hit the ground hard. He looked up he was in a park. A park. This wasn't right. Where was Tantei-kun? Kaito slowly got up it shouldn't be like this.

Kaito sighed and took in his surroundings. The park in which he found himself in was quite large. He didn't recognize the place of the large trees or the state of the grass.

The sound of children laughing got him moving to a playground. The slides looked new. And he was pretty sure he had never seen one of those things before. Kaito thought looking at the strange new addition.

It looked like something from a sci-fi convention. He saw parents looking at him then dismissing him like wearing a white suit was complexly normal.

What the hell was going on!

"Onii-san what are you doing wearing that?" A small dark haired boy asked.

Kaito looked down at him He reminded him a little of that Okasan detective Tantei-kun ran around with.

"I normally wear this boya." Kaito said.

The small boy smiled. And took Kaito's hand and put a toy in it

"Here you need it more than I do onii-san." The boy said before running off.

Kaito turned over the toy in his hand it was a small cat. Now why would he need this? Looking back for the boy to explain what he meant. The playground was empty. Parents pulling their children away.

Kaito didn't understand this at all. Why were people just leaving him alone. Normally his suit gained attention from Kid fans. But no one came near. What the hell happened to make this change?

Kaito sighed then noticed a newspaper in a trash bin close by. Kaito pulled it out hoping it would explain why everyone in the park was acting so weird.

Kaito froze looking at the newspaper heading. He blinked it didn't disappear or change its words. Looking at a picture that would match his face in a mirror. A pair of tainted blue eyes stared behind a pair of black glasses.

The heading had Kaito chocking.

**'Conan Edogawa, Detective of the East. Solves another impossible crime.'**

Kaito opened the newspaper to read more of the caption.

_ 'Conan Edogawa, 17 year old high school student. Has been said to be a detective prodigy since he was 10 years old. Trained by other world-class detectives like the 'Sleeping Kogorou' and Heiji Hattori. Conan was an upcoming star and solved his first case, which was sadly the murder of Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya 10 year old member of the Detective Boys. When asked to comment on the separation of the Detective Boys. Conan had this to say. "Haibara was murdered years before when we were 7. Mitsuhiko was never the same after that. Mitsuhiko was shot and killed when we were 10. Genta hung himself last year. Ayumi.. Ayumi moved to America. The deaths caused us to go apart. Do I miss them. Of course, they were my friends. But times change." And Conan was right times do change. What will this amazing detective do next?'_

Kaito threw down the paper determined to find Tantei-kun.

The adult/teenager needed a friend right now. He was all alone.

As Kaito thought that, he wondered what happened to Mouri-chan.

…..

Conan threw his coat on the floor of his old house. He had requested to stay here after the accident.

He couldn't live there anymore anyway. Looking around here gave him good memories.

Some were so faded he couldn't even recall. Conan sighed and made his way to the kitchen. Taking off his glasses as he did so.

When he was home, he could feel like Shinichi again even though at most times he wanted to forget Shinichi ever existed.

Conan smiled to himself life wasn't any easier than it had been back then. Fingering the new change in his glasses. He wondered why Agasa still made him things. The man was getting to old to be messing with such chemicals.

Conan laughed to himself. He guessed Agasa still liked to think things were back to normal. Things would never be normal.

Conan stopped himself from throwing his glasses. Agasa had said he was getting tired of fixing them.

Sighing and stopping himself from curling into a ball like most days after school. He had to keep himself strong. If for no other reason than to know it would have made her happy.

He got himself a cup from his cupboard. A ring the door tore him from his depressed musings.

He wondered if Hattori came over. He usually visited once a month. Opening the door.

The cup fell from his hand to crash to the floor.

"Is that how you say hello to an old friend, Tantei-kun?" The person asked.

…..

For those of you who have read **Memory.** Thank you.

For those of you reading now hope you like this first look.

Please forgive me for the Major Charater Deaths(Past) I will be using.

And Conan throughout this story will be in a very sad state.

Please R&R. I love to know what you think.

_KKS_


	2. Once Lost, Never Found

**Nightmare or Reality **

**Chapter 2: Once Lost, Never Found:**

**_Bold_**- Flashback

Conan stared at the teen in the costume. The other just seemed to enjoy the way he was reacting. Damn thief. That was the only explanation. It was a man that disappeared when he was 'younger'.

But... That night Kid had disappeared. Disappeared like once before. Why why was he here? He didn't look like he aged a day.

Conan stopped himself of thinking too much on the past.

"Oh Tantei-kun, are you in there?" The teen/ boy/ man said.

Conan was busy trying to stop himself from breaking down. Thinking of the past always always made him think of _her._

Damn it. Damn him. Damn his screwed up life.

"Tantei-kun?"The man before him said.

"Shut up."Conan said angry at this, this vision of past things coming to haunt him. What next a present person, and future. He was not Scrooge.

The thief side stepped him and went inside. Conan growled. Kid just skipped over to the couch and sat down. Damn him being so happy he had no idea. No idea at all what happened. Conan slammed his front door shut.

Damn the thief for being so much like her. For being so happy even when. Even when. Conan stopped himself and glared at the too young thief on his couch.

"You've been gone ten years Kid. I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't there that night." Conan said.

"I'm surprised at you Tantei-kun." Kid said.

Conan tried not to start crying again. His manner was just like back then. Reminding him of _Ran_.

"You never were a normal person were you, Kuroba?" Conan asked.

He smiled at the way Kid froze. He was glad he could get one up one the thief. He deserved it for appearing here in his life again.

Conan decided to enlighten him. He went over to his desk that he had moved into the living room. Conan flipped through the old newspapers and pulled one that was yellowed and torn with age.

Kid came over and carefully took it from him. Conan knew what he would see. The teen made front-page news.

_'Kaito Kuroba, 17 year old high school student missing. His friends say he just kind of left. One student Aoko Nakamouri had something else to say. "That baka wouldn't just up and go poof. He'll be back, and when he does I'll get him with my mop.' _

"Aoko." Kuroba said sadly.

Conan sighed he didn't want to make the stupid bastard sad. So Conan decided to go with some joking around.

"Maybe I'll just arrest you and finally get to see you behind bars." Conan said not sure, this would get the thief to argue that point.

"You can't arrest me. If I remember correctly seven years is the cutoff date for grand larceny." Kuroba said looking up from the newspaper smiling at him.

Conan sighed why did he want to make this guy happy again oh yeah to get him to go away.

"I'm in the FBI you moron." Conan said.

And it was true after the accident Jodie took him to America and he was allowed to become a FBI Agent at a young age. Well he passed out of the FBI training at 9. The youngest FBI Agent in history.

"You wouldn't really arrest me would you Tantei-kun?" Kuroba asked.

Was that a whine? Oh god what had he been thinking. He was more irritating then he had been ten years ago. He really hated how Kid completely went around all rational thought.

"I'm 17 stop calling me that." Conan said.

He was technically 27 but who was counting anyway.

"Ahhh….But it fits you so well." Kuroba said.

Conan glared at him. This was so not helping!

...

Conan was now angry with him. Oh, Tantei-kun couldn't stay mad forever.

What the heck had happened to the guy to make him so tense? He didn't like that blank look he was now wearing. It reminded him to much of his own Poker Face.

Kaito wasn't sure it would be okay to ask what happened to Mouri-chan.

There was a lot Tantei-kun was hiding from him. Kaito was going to fix that and soon.

"Sooo Tantei-kun." Kaito said loving the way the stoic teen twitched.

"What?" Conan asked nursing what had to be his third coffee.

"Why are you still?" Kaito said motioning at him.

Conan's eyes went blank again. Oh, he was getting good at that.

"The raid on the Black Organization's base went bad okay. End of story." Conan said.

"No that's not an answer Tantei. I want to know what the hell happened." Kaito was angry and in a time and place, he really didn't get.

So he was allowed to break face for once. Conan's eyes went wide. Good he surprised him.

"Fine." Conan said. Kaito could see the barely hidden tears in his eyes.

**_Hattori, Haibara, and Conan walked carefully down the halls. Conan was watching all dark corners. Hattori was carrying his sword._**

**_It would do no good if Hattori got hurt. Why did Conan agree to bring him oh yeah. Threatening to tell Ran. _**

**_Another dark hallway. Why hadn't the met anyone yet. Getting out the radio._**

**_"Jodie-sensei, how goes your side." Conan asked turning down yet another dark corner. _**

**_It was like a maze in here._**

**_"We've infiltrated several floors. We have a few escapes you?" Jodie asked._**

**_"Not much yet Jodie-han."Hattori said into his own radio._**

**_A shot went by their heads._**

**_"I say we found them." Haibara sneered hiding behind the corner wall. _**

**_Conan and Hattori joined her. _**

**_"Shit this guy has blond hair." Hattori said._**

**_Haibara started shivering. Conan stood in front of her._**

**_"Come on out little rats. Is it you who brought the FBI here?" Gin's cold voice said._**

**_"Of course yea' Ahou." Hattori said._**

**_A bullet hit the wall behind him as Hattori moved._**

**_Gin came running toward their hiding spot Conan readied a soccer ball. Hattori changed the position of his sword._**

**_Gin came around the corner smiling. Gun out and ready. The shot were fired in rapid succession. Conan hit the floor, as did someone else._**

**_Blood flowed freely from the devastating wound on her side._**

**_"Haibara!" Conan said turning back and turning his shoes to full as Gin reloaded aiming for the downed form of Hattori._**

**_The ball hit the side of his head with a very loud bang. Gin fell over. Hattori got up and got out his handcuffs out. And handcuffed the bastard that started the whole thing._**

**_Conan turned back to Haibara. She was staring at her puddle of blood in fascination._**

**_"Jodie-sensei Haibara is hurt. Send help."Conan yelled into the radio._**

**_"On it Cool Kid." Jodie answered._**

**_"Come on Haibara you'll make it Conan said to Haibara._**

**_"Kudou-kun, my only regrets are that you'll never get your cure. And this." Haibara pulled up and kissed Conan full on the mouth._**

**_"Haibara." Conan said as she stopped and fell to the ground._**

**_Her eyes smiled._**

**_"Love you Kudou-kun." Haibara said her eyes going dark._**

**_"Haibara, Haibara, HAIBARA!" Conan said trying to get her to stay awake._**

**_Hattori put his hand on Conan's shoulder._**

**_"Kudou she's gone." Hattori said looking sad._**

**_Conan was pretty sure he looked much like a child. Tears running free down his face. He knew it to be true._**

…

The story of a life time.

The future pairs in this are AokoxHakuba, RanxShinichi, and KaitoxAoko.

'll get more of this as it goes on.

I put a little one sided AixConan in there.

R&R

_KKS_


	3. Love's Tragedy

**Nightmare or Reality **

**Chapter 3: Love's Tragedy: **

It would be so simple to say it was all in the past, but the small Tantei looked beyond all help. He was lost. Not the good lost either.

Kaito had to ask had to know.

"What happened to Mouri-chan?" Kaito asked.

Conan sucked in a breath and his eyes seemed to lose what little life they had. Kaito had only seen that look once. On his own face when his father died.

Tragedy would be to weak a word to describe the look in Shinichi Kudou's eyes.

The what ifs were still haunting him.

"_Ran_." Conan said.

A single word a thousand regrets.

"Tantei-kun you have to talk about it. You have to get over it." Kaito said.

Only to feel something smack his face.

"How can I forget _Ran_? She was everything to me. Everything. You'd never understand how it feels. Knowing she is gone. And it's all my fault." Conan said.

"My father was murdered. I can understand how it feels to lose someone you love." Kaito said.

Conan's eyes were lit up with anger. Kaito stood his ground he had to know. If he was going to fix this awful place. He had to know where to start.

"Haibara died before she could finish the cure. Ran.. Ran… She found one of Haibara's old pills. I thought they were all gone. It was only a rare side effect. I was lucky. Ran wasn't so lucky." Conan said.

And once again told a tale of heartbreak and death.

**_Conan stared. He was standing at Haibara's funeral. The Detective Boys were not as happy and upbeat as they once were. _**

**_Conan knew their innocence was dying. He was sad to see it go. Everyone had to start growing up at one point or another. This was theirs._**

**_Ran placed a hand on his shoulder. She was smiling sadly at him. She didn't know. Didn't know what else had died that day. Shinichi Kudou had lost his chance at living again. And Ran was only concerned about her small charge and the fact he lost an important friend._**

**_She didn't know what else had been lost never to be found again. He had to tell her. It was only right. With Haibara's death and the capture of the Black Organization._**

**_He could tell, but this was the never the way he would ever have imagined telling her. He'd thought he'd at least be Shinichi. No Fate wasn't even nice enough to give him that._**

**_"Ran-nee-chan, after the funeral can I talk to you?" Conan asked not much of a child left in his voice. What use was there for his mask?_**

**_"Sure Conan-kun." Ran said. _**

**_Conan went back to watching them put Haibara casket in the ground._**

**_'Ai Haibara. Loved child.' Was all it said on her gravestone. Conan hoped she was finally with her sister._**

**_Ran led him out of the cemetery. Back towards Agasa's house. Conan started towards his old house. What better place then home. Bourbon was no longer there so it was safe._**

**_"Conan-kun that's Shinichi's house." Ran said._**

**_"I know. Come on I want to tell you something." Conan said pulling her past the gate._**

**_Ran looked sad, almost as if she knew what he wished to talk about. Conan knew she would not like all she heard._**

**_Conan took out the house keys from his pocket. Ran looked surprised , but not as surprised as Shinichi hoped she would be. She knew._**

**_Maybe she had always known. Shinichi let Ran go in before him. After Shinichi closed the door of his home Ran wrapped him in a hug._**

**_"Shinichi." Ran said._**

**_Shinichi nodded into her shoulder._**

**_"Ran, I'm sorry I never told you. I wanted to so badly. But everyone was telling me not to." Shinichi said._**

**_Ran pulled back and looked at his small form. Shinichi explained everything. From the horrible day at Tropical Land, to Haibara, to the raid on the Black Organization._**

**_Ran listened to it all. Shinichi looked tired and afraid._**

**_"Ran, I.. without Haibara. I don't think I'll get a cure." Shinichi said._**

**_"It's okay Shinichi. I'll wait for you." Ran said hugging him again._**

**_Shinichi smiled…_**

**_Shinichi couldn't find Ran anywhere. She wasn't at home with her father. Where on earth did she go?_**

**_Shinichi went over to Agasa's. The scientist had gone somewhere for the week. Shinichi opened the door and knew something was wrong. Something awful had happened._**

**_Shinichi looked around nothing seemed out of place. The basement door was open. Shinichi froze before running to the basement._**

**_He ran down the stairs and stared._**

**_Ran._**

**_Conan shakingly called Megure-keibu. Dropping the phone Conan ran over to Ran. He knew she was dead. Haibara's work table looked like it had been gone through._**

**_He couldn't stand seeing her like that slumped against the wall. She didn't need to do that it wasn't right. Why why why WHY? Why did she have to go through Haibara's things. What the hell had she be thinking. Looking at her limp form he knew. He knew why and it would stare at him in the mirror for the rest of his days. She took one of the pills for him. So they could be together. Baka. Shinichi smiled tears dripping down his face. The Baka. _**

**_"Baka Ran." He was sure his voice cracked just a bit._**

**_He knelt down and slide his too small fingers through her hair. She was beautiful even in death. The tears fell faster. A small amount of blood came from her mouth. Her eyes closed in pain. Her hands fisted in the hem of her skirt. Though she had experienced a large some of pain. That was to much._**

**_"Damn it Ran. You should have known. All my fault, all my fault." Shinichi.. Conan breathed._**

**_Ran hadn't known it was only a rare side effect. Something in the one and a million chances. He was lucky. So lucky to be part of the 5 % that survived. Ran.. What in his past life or current did he do to disserve this? Who did he piss off to have her taken away from him?_**

**_"Ran.. Come back please. Please. PLEASE!"Conan finally broke down._**

**_Ran's form did not move long since dead from the APTX 4869 pill she had taken for him. She did not move as Conan cried at the front of her body. She did not move as Megure and the other officers came into the lab to find them. _**

**_She did not move as Conan was torn away from her body. Screaming, crying like the child he truly was. She only moved when the grim faced Megure and Takagi placed her in a body bag and took her away._**

Kaito had to stop the Detective from hurting himself. He was crying. It seemed like Conan had been repressing some things.

"It will be okay Tantei-kun. I'll make it okay." Kaito said.

…

Okay some really revealing things here.

Poor guy.

This Chapter was inspired by the fact every future story I've read. Always has Ran either away, not knowing, or with his as a child.

Not everything has a happy ending. So I created this story as an oppisite to all those stories out there that say they make it work.

Never think it will always work out.

Next Chapter we start steering it away from sadness and hate.

R&R

_KKS_


	4. World of Horrors

**Chapter 4: World of Horrors:**

Conan had cried himself into exhaustion. Kaito had left him on the couch with a blanket. The adult/teen needed it.

Kaito was looking online to see if he could explain his relocation from ten years to now.

The Briolette of India was his best guess. Now at least he knew why it disappeared for years at a time. At least he wasn't 100 years in the future or without a friendly face.

Looking back at the distort Shinichi. He knew there was a lot of traumatic things that happened including the death of Ran Mouri that Kudou seemed to be blaming himself for.

Kaito sighed and hacked his way through the computer password code. Kudou was going to need a better firewall if he was going to keep people out. Looking up what happened in the time he disappeared.

Nakamouri and the Task Force seemed to still be in service. 'Theft and Fraud Division' seemed like a nice name. Hakuba . Kaito froze reading that.

He re-read it. Then again. Aoko Hakuba part of the Task Force along with her husband. Kaito turned off the computer and felt like breaking the thing into pieces, but that wouldn't be nice to Tantei-kun.

Aoko Kaito stopped himself from thinking too much about it. Looking back at the sleeping Tantei. Kaito went back to the computer. Looking up the Briolette. Seemed it was now being shown at the Japanese History Museum as a Historical artifact.

Kaito reframed from saying 'duh' aloud. Looking though the files to find out the guard schedules and the rounds, they made through the museum. He wondered if Hakuba and Aoko would be at the heist. He knew Hakuba would not ignore a Kid notice if he had been missing for ten years.

"Aoko." Kaito felt like screaming again. Ten years god how could he do that to her.

"You know how I feel then Kuroba." Conan's voice said behind him.

Kaito looked back. Conan was sitting up.

"You think it's your fault. No, you know it's your fault. You caused _her _pain. And you never wanted to." Conan said.

"I know. I want to go back home. Back to when things made sense. Tantei-kun maybe this jewel can take me back. Back home. To stop this from happening." Kaito said his eyes fierce.

"That's your belief." Conan said a sad look on his face.

"If this jewel too me to the future, don't you think it could take me back?" Kaito asked.

"Either way Kuroba. I'll help." Conan said the years of guilt making him want to believe it could change.

"Tantei-kun, you're going to help me steal something. How naughty of you. I'm so proud." Kaito laughed.

Conan glared.

…

Aoko sighed staring out at the sky. It had been so lonely since Kaito just disappeared. Hakuba was nice enough, but it just wasn't the same without him.

The day Kaito disappeared was the day Kid disappeared. Aoko knew there was a connection, but she wouldn't believe Kaito would steal.

Hakuba always grew silent when she asked what he knew.

Kaito wasn't a thief, but maybe something inside her believed that. Hakuba always seemed to believe in it.

Aoko sighed and got back to work. After her father retired she was the new inspector. The old Task Force and the new one always knew it was right for her to take that place.

Everything was so strange now. Nothing was right. She saw more and more of Conan Edogawa. Hakuba was a friend of the teen sleuth. Aoko just saw a teen who looked like Kaito and it hurt.

Many times Conan would just look at her with such longing she believed he was Kaito for a solid minute before he ate a fish.

No way Kaito would even think of eating fish even for her. That and Hakuba told of the way Conan chased Kid.

It was the thing that broke her. That hope that little Conan was the teen she wanted, loved, but she was wrong. Looking at Conan now sitting looking at a sheet of paper in his hand.

Just made her remember Kaito more. Conan as a teen was a splitting image of a Kaito from her memories.

What he had made Hakuba freeze and run off to get some supplies.

"What you got there, Conan-kun?" Aoko said.

Conan looked up at her his eyes looking lost and sorrowful.

"Kid has returned." Conan said.

Aoko ran forward and grabbed the note. It couldn't be. Kid had disappeared years ago.

But there it was. There on the note.

_Across the seas of time I've flown._

_Known all knowledge that had wept from the silent moon._

_Cried silent tears for the victims of the crows._

_Indians take to the streets, to take you unaware in the Witching Hours._

_The air is my realm, and I shall take it once again._

_Kaitou Kid _

Aoko began to tear up. Kid was back, but Kaito was not.

She did not know that the strangely violet eyed Conan looking at her again. His eyes seemingly drinking in her image.

"I'm so sorry Aoko." Kaito whispered disguised as Conan.

…

Sorry for last week, but I think I've got the job. :)

But I'll contiune writting. I'm not positive yet.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

R&R

_KKS_


	5. Taking to the Skies

**Chapter 5: Taking to the Skies:**

Conan looked to the skies knowing what he was doing wasn't only stupid, but not really who he was. Dressed as Kid standing on the side of a building waiting for Kuroba to radio him. God what was he doing helping out a thief.

Maybe it was the hope that this time wasn't going to be what had to be. _Ran _could live. Haibara, Mitsuhiko, Genta. They could all live. What could happen in the past with the Phantom taking to the air again?

Maybe things would be different. Maybe they would change. Kuroba would have been a good ally to have in the bringing down of the Organization. Haibara wouldn't have died if Kuroba had been there all those nights ago.

Looking back down at the history museum. His hopes rested on the fact everything would change if he helped Kuroba.

Looking at one of the cars. Hakuba a girl who looked like Ran but much older. Conan felt his heart freeze. And a person who looked like him. Oh that was Aoko. What did fate have against the two of them? Kaito and him looked like twins, Aoko and Ran looked like twins.

And both he and Kuroba had never known what it would be like to hold them close as the most important person. Conan heard the police radio kick on as he heard Hakuba-chan say she was here. Poor Kuroba in love with the inspector.

"Kudou, you read me?" Kuroba's voice came over the radio in Conan's ear.

"Yes, I read you. Time for the show to begin then?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, Showtime." Kuroba said

….

Kaito looked over his pair of friends. Then looked over Aoko again. God time had changed her so much. So many frown lines. He wondered how many of those lines were caused by him.

It seemed time had changed a lot of things. Looking at Hakuba hugging Aoko. God he wished he wouldn't do that in front of him.

It made him feel sick. The police pointed up as a white hand glider came over them. Kaito smiled Tantei-kun seemed to have learned a lot more then paragliding in his time. Kaito looked back at Aoko then went upstairs to meet Conan and change back into their normal identities.

Kaito met Conan in a large room with an open window.

"Here is your costume back. I am never doing this again." Conan said pushing the costume into Kaito's arms.

"Well you won't have to. Unless this doesn't work then you know you have a career besides Detective work." Kaito said.

Conan growled putting back on his teenage getup. Kaito smiled already back in his Kid outfit.

There was stomping from the stairs Kaito smiled and ran down the hallways towards where the jewel was hidden. Conan yelled at him.

Kaito kept running. Looking to see Conan was already running after him joined by Hakuba and Aoko. Kaito ran into the room where the jewel was being held.

Picking it up only to get tackled by Hakuba. Well Kaito didn't expect that. The teen usually kept his distance. Conan and Aoko froze. Kaito's hat and monocle went off. Hakuba backed away. Kaito tightened his hold on the gem in his hand.

"Kaito." Aoko said in disbelief.

"Kuroba." Hakuba breathed.

Kaito looked down he stayed on the ground thankful it was only two people who now saw him not that it mattered.

"Kaito! It's not possible, you've been gone ten years and you haven't aged a day." Aoko screamed.

Hakuba tried and failed to keep her calm.

"You can't be Kaito." Aoko yelled.

Kaito smiled sadly releasing an air bomb. That released pressurized air that made the work skirt Aoko was wearing flip up.

"Aoko it is me." Kaito said his voice slightly strained.

"Red, you've gotten so mature Ahoko." Kaito said looking at her.

Aoko got red and looked like she was crying.

"Kuroba, how can you be here?" Hakuba asked.

"Ten years ago I was chasing him after he stole the Briolette of India. There was a flash of light and he was gone." Conan said.

"I traveled through time." Kaito said looking at the Briolette of India.

"You've been kid all this time!" Aoko said.

Kaito nodded and excepted that she might kill him or arrest him stopping this future from being changed.

Conan came over and helped him stand. Hakuba and Aoko looked at him shocked.

"Why are you helping him Edogawa?" Hakuba asked.

Kaito smiled well he might as well have fun.

"Oh Tantei-kun here and me go way back. Right Kudou-kun?" Kaito said.

Conan growled as Kaito took his glasses and danced away to retrieve his hat and monocle.

"What the." Hakuba said looking at Conan. Aoko was staring too.

"English Prick and Ahoko, Shinichi Kudou the Shrunk Detective." Kaito said making confetti appear around Conan who growled again.

"You're the missing Detective." Hakuba said.

Conan brushed the confetti off himself.

"Yes." Conan said after a minute looking angrily at Kaito.

"Well it's been fun, but now I think it's time I fixed this mess don't you?" Kaito said as the Briolette of India started glowing when Kaito stepped into the moonlight.

"Kaito?"Aoko asked.

"See you around Aoko, Tantei-kun, Hakuba. I'll see you real soon." Kaito said putting on his hat and monocle and laughing insanely as he disappeared.

Conan and the others just looked at the space Kaito had been.

"I really hate that idiot." Conan said.

Then a bright light surrounded them all and everything disappeared into a bright white light.

...

Alright. Looked this chapter. I got more in store.

It won't end here.

After all I've showed you the worst ending I could think off now for a good ending.

Love doing this.

R&R

_KKS_


	6. Forward and Back Again

**Chapter 6: Forward and Back Again:**

Conan sighed sitting down on the rooftop waiting for Nakamouri-keibu or some other officer of the Task Force to come and get him.

The freaking thief just up and vanished. No trace. How the hell was that possible? Now he was stuck up here until one of the brilliant, yea right, officers came to find him.

Ran was so not going to be happy with him today. He snuck out to go to this. Mouri didn't get the notice. The only reason he knew about it there was a letter for 'Shinichi' in Agasa's mailbox.

Stupid thief was basically telling him. "I know who you are. Can you come out and play?"

Irritating cocky bastard.

Conan sighed and leaned against the wall. This was annoying wasn't anyone in Nakamouri's Task Force smart enough to at least check the roof.

Conan looked up at the stars. This was getting boring.

A ball of bright light starting growing before his eyes.

Conan could only stare as the figure inside started to become more visible.

The Kaitou Kid tossed the jewel away.

"Never again, stupid thing." Kid said.

Conan was sure he was gaping, but he didn't care. Kid turned and met his confused stare. Kid smiled and jumped up.

"Tantei-kun." Kid said scooping him up and hugging him.

"Off me you bastard." Conan demanded.

"Nope, good old Tantei-kun. I missed you." Kid said hugging the poor boy closer.

"Idiot you disappeared for 10 minutes. Not enough time to miss me." Conan said.

"Aww it was."Kid said not putting Conan down.

Conan glared then smirked and kicked the thief. He was dropped real fast.

"That was a cheap shot Tantei-kun." Kid whimpered.

"Serves you right hugging me like that." Conan said.

Kid pouted carefully sitting down and making an ice pack appear from thin air.

"So Tantei-kun, you catch your men in black yet?" Kid asked tilting his head to the side.

Conan froze daring not even to breathe. Then his brain made the connections really fast.

"What about your mysterious snipers, Kid-san?" Conan asked his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Kid smiled not a smirk a smile.

"Oh Snake. Hmm I haven't seen him in awhile." Kid said.

Conan looked at the thief. Snake, Snakebite. Alcohol. _Them_.

"So we have been chasing each other instead of focusing on those in the _Shadows_. Right Kid?" Conan asked.

"Ah we have haven't we? I think it's time we fixed that." Kid said smiling.

Conan smirked. And both Kid and Conan disappeared from the rooftop.

…

Ran stared at the teen carrying Conan on his back. Conan looked like he had fallen asleep. But what surprised her more was the teen himself.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked.

She had wondered where Conan had run off to. But to have Shinichi of all people bring him home. It was mind blowing.

"Hey Ran, sorry about the kid. He knew I was in town to see you, but he kind of went a little over board." Shinichi said.

Conan, unknown to Ran, kicked 'Shinichi' in the back. 'Shinichi' just smiled.

"May I come in real quick?" Shinichi asked.

"Sure." Ran said mostly speechless to see both Shinichi and Conan in the same place.

Shinichi walked in and set Conan to lay on the couch.

"So how have you been Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"I've been fine. How has your case been going?" Ran asked.

"Long. I really am sorry I haven't been around to see you that much. But these cases I'm on are all connected. And I have to get the people doing it. You understand right?" Shinichi asked.

"I understand Shinichi you could call more often." Ran said.

"Sorry Ran." Shinichi said.

As on cue Shinichi's phone rang.

"Hello. Fine be right there. Sorry Ran have to go, but." Shinichi looked behind Ran at Conan who nodded slowly.

Shinichi pecked Ran on the cheek and ran out the door. Ran raised a hand and touched her cheek and smiled.

Conan smiled slowly too, but was kind of pissed he couldn't do that himself. But glad that at least she knew Shinichi cared about her.

"Ohh that idiot Detective geek." Ran said with something akin to happiness.

…

Conan sighed as he got ready for school not giving any tale tell signs that he was not going to school at all. He was going to meet Kid.

"Conan-kun are you ready for school?" Ran asked she was in a really happy mood.

"Yes Ran-nee-chan." Conan said.

Ran smiled as she took Conan's hand. Ran cheerfully escorted Conan to his school then meet up with Sonoko.

Conan once he was sure they were out of sight turned and got onto the nearest bus stop.

Getting out some money. Conan was on his way to Ekoda.

Conan wondered why Kid wanted to meet him in Ekoda park. Maybe Kid lived there.

Maybe this was the beginning of a truce. A team effort. Conan looked out the bus window. How could he even judge Kid. He didn't know him.

All he knew was that kid was his age.

Conan sighed this was going to be the longest bus ride in his life.

...

Okay sorry for the **Night's Shadow**.

I went offline for Labor Day Weekend. I'll have two Chapters put up tommorrow okay.

Thax all who have Reviewed my stories.

R&R

_KKS_


	7. Masks and Stories

**Chapter 7: Masks and Stories:**

Kaito sighed leaning back in his couch. It was good to be home again. Ten minutes huh. From his end it was days. Tantei-kun even now had those shadows dancing in his eyes.

They didn't seem as bad as the older version of Conan. So dark. Kaito was going to fix this. He could now.

But back where everything began to go wrong. With Kaito's help there would be a better ending. For all of them.

Kaito sighed and wondered why time seemed to be going so slow lately.

Maybe because he had seen the future. Looking at the small cat toy the child from the future gave him.

This was his now. Kaito smiled remembering the boy. He never learned the child's name.

He sighed once again it was getting tiresome waiting for Kudou to come to his house. It didn't feel threatening like the last time he feared being discovered by the boy.

Maybe it was because now he knew for sure their goals were the same.

Or maybe it was because he had become a sort of friend to the older Conan.

Yes maybe that explained it away. He wanted to know the real detective behind those glasses. Before the shadows tore him up. Much like his father dyeing.

They each hid what they really were. Wither it be the cheerful face of a fool or the carefree smile of a child. They both had darkness creeping around them.

Those shadowy crows that wanted nothing more than to swallow them up into the darkness that made them.

Kaito jumped as the doorbell rang. Kaito was confused. It would take Kudou longer to get here by bus. Kaito shrugged and went to open the door.

Hakuba was standing on his doorstep. With want looked like schoolbooks.

Oi !

"Hey Kuroba, Nakamouri-chan says that you could help me with my Drama homework." Hakuba said sounding smug.

Kaito really couldn't tell him no, that would just give the bastard more reason to suspect him. But if he invited him in to 'help' him with 'homework' Hakuba might become suspicious of how he knew Conan.

Oh well no choice.

"Come on in than Hakuba. I'll get some snacks make yourself at home." _You bastard._ Kaito said.

Hakuba smiled and headed towards the living room. Kaito kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't stray into any other rooms.

Kaito got chips and a bowl and headed back into the living room. Hakuba was looking around from his spot. Kaito knew he wouldn't see anything incrementing until Conan arrived.

Kaito sighed as he heard someone knock at the door.

Did all detectives have really bad timing or did they do this to him on purpose ? They probably did it on purpose.

Kaito got up to get the door.

"Wait there Hakuba." Kaito said.

Well if he was going to be surrounded might as well set the playing field. Opening the door to the slightly shocked Conan Edogawa. Kaito flashed him a Kid grin.

"Kuroba." Conan whispered.

"Come on Hakuba is here too." Kaito said.

Conan nodded and like magic he was more childish.

"Kaito-nii-san is it true Hakuba-nii-san is here too. Does he live here?" Conan asked all bright eyes and childish tones.

Kaito was slightly freaked out. To know that was Shinichi Kudou and to see him look and sound like a child was kinda weird. Maybe this is what it looked to an outsider at his heists. Seeing him act as someone else.

Kaito sighed and lead the supposedly cheerful boy to the living room. Hakuba stared at Conan.

"Nice to see you again Hakuba-nii-san." Conan said coming over to Hakuba.

"I didn't know you knew the Mouris Kuroba." Hakuba said the look on his face said that Kaito had given him the best evidence ever.

"I saw Kaito-nii-san doing magic tricks at the park where me and my friends play. I wanted to know if he could help me learn more so I can catch Kid." Conan said.

Kaito was both grateful for the excuse on how they met and a little surprised at how quick he came up with it.

"Yeah those friends of yours are something." Kaito said smiling.

Hakuba looked put out. Score!

Conan smiled as well. It was like they were sharing some inside joke.

This was so fun! Kaito froze. Something felt wrong. It was like that feeling on the Queen Elizabeth went Tantei-kun found him out.

Something was really wrong. Conan seemed to freeze up as well. The sound of a door opening made all in the room freeze. There in the doorway to the living room a blonde woman stood a gun pointed at the three of them.

"Well Cool Guy you sure know how to make friends." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Hakuba asked.

Kaito was looking at her. He had seen her somewhere before. Conan was staring at her with a guarded expression.

"Who am I? A secret makes a woman, woman." The woman said a finger lifted up to her lips…

...

:) I love how things just come together.

I told you the action wasn't over yet.

;)

This going to get good as well. Real good. Anyone else sitting on the edge of their seats yet?

I hope you enjoyed this exciting chapter.

R&R

_KKS_


	8. Nightmare in Black

**Chapter 8: Nightmare in Black:**

Damn it something goes right for a change then everything goes to hell. Conan glared at the woman in the door.

"_Vermouth._" Conan hissed glaring full on at Vermouth.

Hakuba and Kaito were looking at him. Vermouth smiled.

"Hello Cool Guy, you went and made friends with the Pesky Poltergeist." Vermouth scolded him.

Hakuba looked at Kaito who smiled and shrugged.

"What are doing following me around Vermouth?" Conan growled.

Hakuba was starting to notice Conan's voice and manner were less childlike. Hakuba looked from Conan to Kaito. If Conan were 10 years older he would be identical to Kaito.

"Come on now Cool Guy, don't you want to play with me. I could hurt another of your pesky Detective friends." Vermouth said pointing the gun at Hakuba who froze in his assessment of Conan-kun.

"Leave them alone they have nothing to do with it." Conan growled.

"They have everything to do with your little blast back into childhood, Kudou-kun." Vermouth said looking at Hakuba and Kaito.

Hakuba froze almost imminently, Kaito kept his face blank. Conan glared full force.

Hakuba was busy pointing pieces he never saw together. Conan's adult like manner, his body language, and how he could beat both him and Hattori at deducting. It all made sense. Conan was the missing Shinichi Kudou.

"Oh my god." Hakuba breathed.

Kaito looked like he wanted to start laughing and never stop. But now wasn't the time for jokes. Conan was still glaring at Vermouth.

"Now Cool Guy I came here for one reason and one reason only. You want to move ahead in the game of Cop and Robbers listen up." Vermouth said.

Conan didn't relax his guard, but nodded.

"I want the Organization to go down so I'm going to give you a clue as to where our meeting is this month. All members will be there so you can catch us all. Now the clue is where all alcohol comes from, where it goes, and where it stays. Understand?" Vermouth said.

Conan nodded. Vermouth smiled and in a flash she was running out the door and speeding away on a motorcycle.

Conan sighed and closed the door behind her. Then looked at Hakuba his eyes steeled for the very long conversation he knew was about to happen.

"Kuroba you start laughing I have my shoes on." Conan said slowly as he saw the smirk on Kaito's face.

"Come on its funny." Kaito said.

Hakuba looked at them. He was deeply confused at this point.

"Okay I'd like to know what's going on and why it makes so much sense that you're Shinichi Kudou." Hakuba said. Conan rubbed the bridge of nose.

"This is going to take a while. It always seems go apart when your involved, Kaitou Kid." Conan said looking at Kaito.

Kaito's eyes widened. Hakuba's mouth opened.

"Why did you do that?" Kaito asked.

"It seemed like payment enough." Conan said. Kaito sighed grabbing Hakuba.

"Come on we have plans to make to raid a major meeting of epic criminals." Kaito said.

Hakuba started gaping. If the situation was lighter Kaito would start laughing. Conan stepped in front of his father's picture. When did he figure that out. Damn Tantei.

"Shall we?" Conan asked motioning to the picture.

Kaito sighed still holding Hakuba.

"After you Tantei-kun." Kaito said.

Conan smirked and pressed the picture opening it. Conan went down the hall followed by Kaito and the hostage disbelieving Hakuba...

Haibara looked at the rag tag team Kudou-kun seemed to have collected.

Saguru Hakuba the British detective who kept glancing outside every few seconds, Heiji Hattori Detective of the West who was alternating between glaring at his small friend and watching the teen in the corner, the kid in the corner Kaito Kuroba aka Kaitou Kid who was judgling a set of multi colored stress balls.

Kudou was in the center of it all looking at a map on the coffee table. Haibara wondered how Kudou could get so many strange people in the same room.

"Kudou you find it yet?" Heiji asked seeing Kudou smirk.

"Yes I did, could you contact Jodie-sensei?" Kudou asked. Hattori smiled and ran into another room. Kuroba stopped judgling and came over and looked at the map.

"I can cook a plan for a place like that." Kuroba said with a smile.

Haibara suddenly felt like everything was going to be okay. She headed back down into her lab to wait for the news of the raid.

...

Sorry for the long wait. You'll have to wait longer for Night's Shadow I can't seem to get the fight excaltly right.

Hope you enjoyed.

R&R

_KKS_


End file.
